That feeling called love
by morkov9
Summary: This story is dedicated to my best friend... It's the story of her and her crush…at least that's how I imagine it… It's a romantic teen comedy about a girl that has a crush on a boy who hates her, and the boy has to go to Mexico because of his dad...:/


**This story is dedicated to my best friend... It's the story of her and her crush…at least that's how I imagine it…^^**

,,WHY is this happening to me?WHY does it have to be me?WHY does he hate me?"

_It was a warm summer night. The cherries on the table made the room smell like the start of the heavenly period called summer vacation. All though it wasn't quite that enchanting time of year yet. It was the 29__th__ of May._

,,OK. That's it. I'm going out and that's final. I'm not planning on spending my entire life stuck in this room crying about him leaving and being away for 1 and a ½ year….Oh, WHYYYY! *sniff, sniff*''

_I opened the door and walked out._

,, Bye mom, I'm going out!"

,, Bye Hikari, don't come back late!''

,, Is 1 AM late?''

,,YES!"

,,OK, how about 3 AM?''

,,Hikari…''

,,10:30 PM, OK?''

,,Ugh, fine…"

_I FINALLY left… Suddenly my phone rang._

,, Are you coming?''

,,Yes, where are we meeting?"

,,In front of the school entrance. _Hurry up_!"

_Sometimes, Tora can be very annoying…but, she's my best friend, so I guess I'll have to deal with it…_

,,Finally, you're here!We've been waiting for you for a half an hour!"

_Yup, they were all here: Tora, with her boyfriend, Kyo, Yumi(ko), along with her crush, Jun, Tokiwa (Tora's unofficial twin sister), and her crush, Tadashi, and, Daichi( 3)… I guess I'm the only girl that doesn't have a chance…_

_Tora, trying to save me from Daichi's mad stare, said:_

,,Since we're all here, we can go!"

_We left the school yard. It wasn't long, until Yumi and Jun left us and headed towards ,,Romantic Café", with an excuse that they're going to look for Yume, Yumi's cat. But, I noticed that they were lying, because Yumi never had a cat._

_It's 21:13. I just checked. Toki and Tadashi left a while ago. Toki said that they're going to watch ,,Titanic-3D". She was so excited._

_Tora said:_

_,,_Hey, guys, what are we going to do now?"

,,How about LEAVE?", said Daichi, with his usual frown that makes him look especially cute.

_Kyo, ,,in my defense", said:_

,,You can leave if you wanna, but then I'll be left all ALONE with two HOT GIRLS, while you stay home, playing WoW…"

,,OK, fine, I'll stay!"

,,Hey, girls, we'll be back in a jiff. Stay here."

_Kyo and Daichi left. So, I started to mourn and sigh:_

,,UGHH! This can't get any WORSE!"

,,Just be patient…"

_The boys returned._

_After 20 minutes or so, Daichi finally said something._

,,Hey, Hikari, can I talk to you?"

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!_

,,Su..sure..uh…"

_We left Tora and Kyo, who were smiling…_

_22:09_

_WHAT ARE TORA AND KYO TRYING TO DO? IS SHE TRYING TO MAKE ME SINK IN THE GROUND!_

,,Hey, are you okay?''

_HE'S SO CUTEEE!_

,,Ummm…yea…Where are we going, anyway?"

,,You'll see…"

_It's been at least 15 minutes. WHERE ARE WE GOING?_

,,C'mon, we're here…"

WOW!THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!

,,So, what do you think?"

,,It's so beautiful…but, this place is very expensive…I don't want you to spend all your money 'cause of me…"

,,Hey, don't worry, you deserve it…"

_WOW!He's so nice…Maybe I've been mistaken about him…_

_23:48_

_He dropped me off at home, and then he said:_

,,Well, I guess this is goodbye…''

,,Yeah…I guess…"

,,I'm leaving in 2 days, so…how about we do this again..you know…tomorrow…"

,,Sure…"

,,Cool…oh, and one more thing…"

And then he…..KISSED ME!OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I'M IN HEAVEN!Aaahhhh…..

,,Umm..yeah….ss..see you…."

,,Bye, GIRLFRIEND!"

_00:03_

,,WHERE WERE YOU, YOUNG LADY?IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

,,I was somewhere in heaven…And, it's 3 past midnight…And speaking of night, have a good one, I'm sure I will…"

_30__th__ of May…Daichi(my bf) called me in 6:30…IN…THE…MORNING… At least he had good news to tell me…_

,,Hey Hika, guess what?"

,,WHAT?"

,,I'm not leaving! I'm not going to live in Texas! My dad is needed at his workplace, so we're staying! Umm, hello?"

,,That…is…AWESOME NEWS! hey, I'll call you later, okay?"

,,Sure...bye"

_YEEEEESSSSSSS!THANK YOU GOD!_

…_.I guess everything worked out at the end…3_


End file.
